Just the Two of Us
by Ivette Boveda
Summary: Don finds out, through a friend, that he has a ten year old son. How will they get along? Will Don be able to help the boy through youth's tribulations, temptations, and problems? Thank you for reading! Sorry about the Delay! Last Part Posted!
1. Chapter 1

_A part of this story takes place during early season 6_

The FBI office in Los Angeles was unusually quiet for Don Eppes. He looked up to the sound of footsteps coming toward him. Don smiled upon seeing a fellow FBI agent, and old friend from his Albuquerque cubicle days.

"Hey Calvin!" Don said, getting up from his chair and extended his hand to his long time friend. "What brings you to L.A. man?"

"Don't tell anyone, but I'm thinking about joining a PI firm here, but that's not why I came" Calvin said, taking the extended hand.

"Oh yeah?" Don's eyebrows shot up in puzzlement.

"We need to talk. Is there private place?"

"Sure," Don replied as he lead Calvin into a conference room, and closed it behind him. "What's on your mind?"

"It's about Bri," Don and Calvin sat down.

"Bri?" Don repeated with surprise and annoyance. Don's mind started moving a mile a minute.

"You know, the girlfriend you had who worked at Hades Crime Scene Removal"

"Yeah, I definately remember her, but what about her?"

"I ran into her last night."

"Yeah so?" Don didn't understand his friend's point.

"She had a little boy with her."

"So?" Don replied, still unsure where the conversation was going.

"She sweated bullets when she saw me," Calvin said, trying to get his friend to understand his point.

"Did she?" Don asked sarcastically.

"The boy is ten years old. Does that mean anything?"

Don did the calculations in his head. "Maybe..."

"I know you were with Bri a short time, but you really need to look into that."

"I will" Don numbly agreed. "So...how is your wife?"

The two talked some more, and then Calvin left. Don went back to his desk, he sat down heavily in his chair and looked around. His head dropped into his hands and a deep sigh escaped him. He sat like that for a few minutes, trying to get his thoughts together. Don then began to use the various databases at his disposal and found Bri's current address and phone number. He paused for a moment, debating whether he should call. Making up his mind, he dialed the number.

A little boy's voice answered the phone. "O'Brien residence" Don's heart skip a beat. _God, he sounds like me._

"Can I speak to you mother please?"

"Sure...Mom! It's for you!"

A moment later a familiar voice came on the phone "Hello?"

"Bri, It's Don"

"Don?" she repeated dumbly. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Ten years, almost eleven."

Bri didn't say anything for a moment, then asked, "How did you get my number?"

"That's not important." Don told her flatly. "I heard that you have a son"

"Yeah, a nine year old" she lied in a whisper.

"I know that he's ten, Bri." Don hissed. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Not really"

"I can take you to court, or we can settle this like adults. Your Choice."

"You'd take me to court?" She asked nervously. She didn't like the way this conversation was heading.

"You'd better believe it."

"He could be yours" she finally aquiesced, trying to put on a doubtful tone.

"I want a DNA test then."

"What about Doug? It'll turn his world upside down!"

"Let's do the test first, and then we'll figure out the rest." Don hung up without waiting for a goodbye.

-----

At the house later that evening, Don barely touched his food or talked, during dinner with his brother and father.

"You okay, Donnie?" Alan asked. Since his son came home from work, he could tell something was going on with his oldest son. Charlie looked over at his brother, not saying anything.

"Yeah... I'm fine" Don replied, only pushing his food around on his plate.

"How's work?" Alan persisted. _I'm not letting you off that easy, Donnie._

"Same ole, same ole."

After dinner the three Eppes men watched TV, though Don looked at his mother's picture more than he did the TV.

"She would have loved Doug" he thought bitterly.

* * *

Two days later, Don and Bri's son, who was told that the test was to make sure he was healthy, gave samples.

989789798

Don and Bri were given a folder, with the results, by the doctor. Don took it, and anxiously opened it.

"Well?" Bri, a brunette with brown eyes. asked impatiently.

"He's mine."

Bri sighed, but didn't seem surprised. When the doctor left, Don confronted her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think that you were father material." she told him bluntly. "You were the consummate workaholic commitementphobe."

"I would have stepped up to the plate!" Don argued. "You should have given me the chance!"

"Look, I did what I felt was right."

" Come on! You were just angry that I broke it off" Don argued angrily. He paused for a moment, then looked over at Bri sadly. "I've missed so much," he said quietly.

"With your workaholism, you would have missed a lot anyway" Bri said cynically. She looked back over at Don, taking in the slumped shoulders and look of pure sadness.

"I want to see him."

"Okay okay..look, let me tell him about you, and then we'll set up a time for you to come by?"

"I'm coming on Saturday at noon." Don knew stalling when he heard it. "That'll give you a few days to talk to him, explain to him, that I didn't abandon him and that I want to try to be a good father."

"Fine..." She agreed reluctantly, not looking forward to the 'this stranger is your daddy ' talk.

"I gotta go." Don got up, got his business card from a jacket pocket, wrote his cell number on it, and gave it to her. "Here are the numbers you can reach me at if anything at all comes up with Doug"

"Okay," she said as she took it.

As he drove back to work, Don wondered how he was going to break the news to his father, brother and girlfriend.

09809809809

Don left work early to have a talk with Charlie and his father.

"You're early" Alan remarked, looking up from a soduku puzzle, when Don came in through the door. He wasn't used to seeing his oldest son home this early in the afternoon

"Where's Charlie?" Don asked, laying his keys on the table.

"Here" the mathematician said, coming in from the kitchen.

"I gotta talk to you guys."

"About what?" Alan asked, put down sodoku book.

"Sit down Charlie" Don said, sitting in his favorite chair.

Worriedly, Charlie sat down. "What's going on?"

"I don't know where to start. Dad, Charlie, I have a son. He's 10 years old and his name is Doug," Don finally said.

"How long have you known?" Charlie asked, after a really long pause.

"I just found out the DNA results." Don felt as if a heavy load had lifted off him.

"When can we meet him?" Alan asked.

"Soon, I'm gonna see him on Saturday."

09090

Meanwhile, Bri, talked to her son. He had curly brown hair, and light brown eyes, with a few freckles. _  
_

"Sweetie" she began after dinner, "Remember how I told you that I didn't know where your father was, so I couldn't tell him about you?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, he's been found!" she said.

"You found my dad?" the little boy asked.

"Yep. He's coming to see you on Saturday at noon."

"Okay..." the boy said flatly. He looked away from his mother.

"Aren't you happy about having a dad?" Bri asked with concern.

"It's just weird....having a dad all of a sudden."

"I'm just going to warn you, honey that he works at the FBI, and sometimes he'll have to leave early, or not come at all."

"Really? He's an FBI agent?" the boy asked excitedly.

"Yeah he is."

"Wow! That is so cool!"

"He's coming to see you on Saturday" Bri said.

"I can't wait!"

0980980

The next day at school, Doug told his best friend Aaron . "My mom finally found my Dad!"

"Cool!"

"He's coming to see me on Saturday, and he's an FBI agent!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I can't wait to meet him!"

98098098

On Friday night, Don went to Robin's apartment.

"Hey Don, come in."

"We gotta talk" he told her upon entering.

"Sure..." she agreed, with concerned. "What is it?"

Don sat heavily on one of her couches. Robin sat beside him, her hand sliding into Don's

"I have a son."

"What?!"

"I didn't know about it until recently."

"How recently?"

"I just got the DNA results a day or so ago."

Robin paused for a moment, then asked softly, "How old is he?"

"Ten"

"How did you find out?"

"Through an old friend."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna see him tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"I know some good family lawyers" Robin tentatively, trying to lend her support.

"I gotta get to know him first"

"What's his name?"

"Doug"

90809809809809

Saturday finally came, and Don came right at midday to Bri's apartment in Montebello.

"Welcome!" she told him, and he came into a small living room, with green couches full of papers that had childish writing.

"I became a substitute teacher after Doug was born." She explained "Right now I'm doing a long term assignment. That Comparative lit degree was good for something...."

"Are you still writing?" Don asked out of politeness.

"When I can."

Just then, a boy came in, brown hair and caramel brown eyes, and Don got a first look at his son. Father and son took a moment to size each other up.

"Doug, this is your father, Don" Bri said, standing back to give the two a chance to bond.

"Hi!" Doug smiled.

"Hey little buddy" Don smiled back.

"What are we gonna do?"

"What would you like to do?" Don asked.

"We could play Wii" the little boy suggested.

"Sure." Doug excitedly went to the Wii console , choose the Wii Sports game, and put it in."Let's play baseball!"

Don found and got the two controls. After a quick explanation of how the controls worked, the game began. Don quickly caught on. Bri kept one eye on them and another on the papers she had to grade.

Eventually, Doug became hungry.

"I'll make some grilled cheese sandwiches" Bri offered and got up from the couch. "Doug, why don't you show Don your room?"

"Okay..." the boy agreed, and led Don there. The blue walls surrounded a small bed, a bookshelf, a simple dresser, that looked to be from IKEA, a desktop, and clothes all over the floor.

"This is my room." the boy said, obviously proud.

"It's a very nice room. How long have you guys lived here?

"Three years. We used to live in Miami Beach with Pop-pop, but he died." the boy's voice turned sad.

"I'm sorry"

"So we moved in with Uncle Bob, and then here."

Don wondered if Uncle Bob was uncle or 'uncle'.

"Uncle Bob pays for my schoo.l"

"Your school?"

"He's on TV!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Mom won't let me watch his show" the boy pouted. "Says that it's only for grownups."

Bri stuck her head in the door and announced "Lunch is served." Father and son went to the small dining room, where three sandwiches lay on a platter, along with lemonade in a pitcher. Don noticed that Doug's sandwich had no crust and was cut into fours.

"Doug was telling me that he goes to private school?" Don asked

"Thanks to my brother. He loves Doug like a son"

After lunch, Don and Doug played Guitar Hero, with the latter scoring more points. Unfortunately, a call from work cut their time together short.

"I'll be right there," Don said, hitting the end button and closing his phone. He looked over at his son.

"I'm sorry" He apologized to Doug.

"Mom says that you're with the FBI!"

"That's right. Look, I hate to do this, but I have to go." Don kneeled in front of his son and looked him in the eye, "I promise I'll take you somewhere fun next week." Reluctantly he left.

On the way to the latest crime scene, he remembered what his father had said, at one point, "You've missed alot, but you are still in time to make an impact on his life."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

After two more visits, Don went to see Bri at her school. They talked during recess just outside the school.

"I want to take him to temple" he told her.

"Temple?" she repeated incredulously. "Since when do you go to temple?"

"Since recently" Don replied vaguely. "Does he have any suits?"

"Yeah, but he outgrew it. I don't even know if I want him going to temple"

"It's part of his heritage" Don didn't want to get into details about his search for God. "It can't hurt, right?"

"Fine."

"Here's money for the suit" Don got out his wallet.

"It's fine, I can afford to get a suit for my son"

"Bri, he's _our_ son. I want to step up to the plate, do my share. Please take it."

"No!"

"Come on!" Don held out the money.

"I said no. I've managed fine for ten years."

Annoyed, Don put back the money in his wallet, and changed the subject. "I want to have him over at my place"

"I don't know, Don." She wasn't sure she was ready to let Doug away from her.

"All I'm asking is for two weekends a month, and maybe a couple of weeks during the summer. I've got a second room, that I'm fixing up for him."

"Recess is almost over" she said sullenly.

"If he goes to my place, you don't have to deal with me" Don argued, and threatened. "You know, most family judges would find my request to be reasonable. "

"I gotta go" she said.

"Think about what I said" Don warned, leaving the school.

809809

At seven thirty sharp on Saturday, Don, wearing a good suit and yamaka, went Bri's apartment to pick Doug up, who was already in a dark navy suit.

"You look great!" Don complimented the boy, knowing how most kids hated dressing up. "Let me put on your Yamaka." He took it out, along with some hairpins.

"Mom says you're gonna take me to a synagogue?"

"Yeah."

"I went to a synagogue once when my friend Aaron's big brother had his bar mizfar."

"Bar Miztva" Don gently corrected, placing the yamaka, on Doug's head and trying to secure it.

Doug continued "In the party, there were carnival rides, an ice cream truck, and a band and everything!"

"Sounds fun" Don said, finally finished. "Let's go"

90809

During the service, Don pointed out and explained a few things about what was going on, though the boy squirmed. When the service ended, the two left the building, and Don asked, "Ready to meet Grandpa and Uncle?"

"Yeah!" Doug had heard so much about them from Don. He couldn't wait to meet his new family.

"I'll take you home so you can change your clothes" Don said, driving out of the parking lot.

89898

Eventually, they arrived at the Eppes home. Don parked behind Charlie's car and parked. He and Doug got out of the car and walked up to the front door.

"Dad?" Don called, when he and Doug came in. "We're here."

"Coming," Alan yelled from the kitchen, quickly put something in the oven, and excitedly went to the living room.

"Hello!" Alan smiled at the boy, unable to believe that he had a grandson. "You must be Doug"

"Yeah."

"I've been looking forward to meeting you." Alan said. "Your Uncle Charlie is coming soon."

"Let's sit down" Don suggested, and the three did so.

"Your father tells me that you're in the fifth grade. Do you like school?"

"I like reading" the boy said.

"He's quite the bookworm" Don added.

"I heard that you like baseball?"

"I'm in little league"

"Your father was in little league too" Alan remarked. "In fact, he even made it to the minors"

"Cool!" Doug asked, "Why did you quit and not go into the majors?"

" I decided to pursue other things" Don answered. "Like chasing bad guys"

"Sorry I'm late" Charlie came into the house, and stopped upon seeing the little boy. "Hey! I'm your Uncle Charlie!"

"Hi"

"Your father has told us all about you!" the mathematician smiled.

"I'm gonna go check on lunch" Alan got up, and went into the kitchen.

"Why don't I show you around?" Charlie offered. The boy agreed. Charlie took him and Don around the house, and showed off his koi pond.

"You've got a big yard!" Doug said.

"You are welcome to it anytime!" Charlie promised.

"Lunch is ready!" Alan interrupted the tour.

After a pleasant meal, the four watched a game of baseball. Don returned the boy in the early evening.

"Hey guys!" Bri greeted upon opening the door.

"I got to meet my Granpa Alan and Uncle Charlie!" Doug said.

"That's great sweetie!" Bri kissed the top of his head. "Go shower, and you can tell me all about it."

"Okay..." the boy dutifully went.

"Let's talk" Bri let Don in.

"You've thought about what I've said?"

"Yes, and You can have him two weekends a month, just let me know which ones ahead of time." Bri said. "And, if you gotta go to work in the middle of the night of something, send me a text, so I know he's at your Dad's."

"Fair enough." Don nodded.

She handed him a piece of paper "Here are a couple of baby sitters that I use when I need to. They're very reliable. Use them if your Dad or brother aren't available."

"Sure. Can he come over next week?"

"You can pick him up after school on Friday."

"Okay"

"One other thing, please don't introduce him to any girlfriend unless it's serious!" She warned. "He could get attached to her, making the breakup more complicated, and hurting him."

"I'm in a very serious relationship right now" Don said "I'm thinking of introducing her to Doug"

"Fine." she relented.

0980980809

The following Friday, Don snuck out of work, and picked up his son from school.

"How was school?" Don asked when Doug, carrying a small overnight bag and his back pack got into the car.

"Good.I'm glad its Friday"

"So am I" Don said, "Today we're gonna have dinner with my girlfriend, Robin. She can't wait to meet you."

980809

For dinner, the three went to Round table Pizza.

"Robin is prosecutor" Don mentioned while they waited for the pizza.

"I'm a lawyer, but for the government" Robin tried to explain in terms the boy would understand.

"After the bad guys are caught, they need to go to trial." Don continued. "Prosecutors like Robin try to convince the jury that the bad guy is guilty, while defense attorneys do the opposite"

"My friend Aaron's dad is lawyer, but he helps people who were hurt by bad doctors"

"Ambulance chaser," Robin thought.

After dinner, they went to see a kid's movie that Doug wanted to see.

908098

After tucking Doug in, Don and Robin talked in the living room.

"He's a sweet kid."

"I know." Don smiled. "He's adjusted pretty well, ya know?"

"Yeah..."

"Could you ask your friend about getting more days? I feel more like a big brother than Dad, ya know?" Don remarked.

"You've only known him a few weeks, Don." Robin pointed out.

"But he's my son!"

"I'll talk to her" she promised. "But give it more time. In some cases, the child's preference is taken into account."

"I don't want him to choose between me and his mother" Don said.

"Well, you could try using a mediator to resolve the custody issue" Robin said "He or she would serve as a type of intermediary to help you and Bri settle the issue without involving lawyers and judges."

"I could do that" Don nodded.

"But not right away. Let him bond with you"

"Right"

098098098098

**One year later**

Don, and Bri met with a mediator to discuss custody. The three sat on an oval table at a windowless room. After greetings and an introduction, they got down to business.

"I want more time with Doug" Don said. "It's hard to be a parent when I only see him two weekends a month"

"You work all the time" Bri protested "On the other hand, I've got a fixed schedule, with summers off."

"I'm doing the best that I can to balance work and Doug" Don countered. "I rejected a promotion, some time ago so that I could be there for him. There are plenty of FBI agents who manage to raise their kids well"

"Don..."

"I'm not trying to take him away from you" Don said gently "I was thinking maybe he could come over three days a week."

"No.."

"Bri, come on!" Don used his only Ace in the hole, "Do you wanna go to court?"

"My schedule and the fact that I'm the mom will give me an edge." she sniffed. " Besides, you only met him a year ago"

"Who's fault is that?" Don said sardonically

"Why don't we try to compromise?" the mediator, a woman in her sixties suggested to Bri. "Maybe Don could get priority if you need a babysitter?"

"Sure..." Bri didn't see anything wrong with that.

"Perhaps, Don could have him for more time in the Summer?"

"Sure" Don nodded. "But I still want half the week with him."

"It might be too much" Bri protested "Moving from one place to another every few days"

"Look, he's got enough clothes and books so that he only has to take his backpack when he goes back and forth" Don said, "And he's pretty good about not forgetting stuff"

"No."

After a few more sessions that went on in a similar way, Don decided to go to court.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"What am I going to do??" Bri complained to her brother as they had a quick lunch at his trailer on the set of the show he starred in. She had just gotten the papers to go to court.

"I'll lend you the money for a lawyer" Bob gently told her. "It's gonna be all right. I'll talk to my agent and ask him about his lawyer. He recently got divorced, and got custody of the kids, even though the wife didn't drink or anything."

"I need someone ruthless" Bri said.

"I'll make the appointment, you just need to go to it." He took out his checkbook.

Two days later, she went to see a lawyer named Michaela Vargas. In the large office, she described the situation, and what she wanted. "I'm willing to give him more time during the summer, but that's it."

"I'll have one of our house PIs see if they can dig up something" the lawyer began. "Do you have anything that could be brought up against you? Remember we've got client/attorney privilege."

"Not really. I keep my boyfriends away from my kid, so that won't be an issue. I've used marijuana in the past...." she paused. "I used to change jobs alot, but that was before my son was born"

"Is that all?"

"Yeah"

"The first step, will be a hearing,and then, the actual battle begins."

"Is there anything I can do for now?"

"Keep your nose extra clean"

"I could do that. What are my chances?"

"Pretty good"

90808098

Don, with Robin, went to see his lawyer, a friend of the latter from law school, Diana. She had a large office,with a large wooden desk, full different piles.

"Thanks for seeing us on such short notice" Robin said.

"No problem" she said. "Robin told me the situation, and I must say, you in for an uphill battle."

"I'll do whatever it takes" Don said

"I'm going to have our PIs see if she can dig something up."

"You want to air her dirty laundry in court?" Robin asked to clarify.

"We need to find something that will put doubt in a judge's mind as to her fitness as a parent."

"Is that really necessary?" Don's conscience would not let him do this.

"Custody battles can get very nasty. They are not for the faint of heart" Diana warned. "Her lawyer will be trying to find something on you. Is there anything I should know?"

"Like what?" Don asked.

"Something that might put doubts in a judge's mind as to your ability to take care of the child"

"I work alot, but I'd make time for him" Don said.

"Anything else?"

"I don't think so..."

"I'll need witnesses who can testify on your behalf"

"I've got my dad, brother, and sister in law"

"Good."

Diana asked a few more questions, and told the couple what to expect.

9080989080990800990

As the date of the hearing approached, life went on.

One day, a friend of Bri, Gigi, asked, "How does a struggling writer hook up with a workaholic FBI agent?"

"Well, first off, I worked at crime scene cleanup" she explained as they partook in desert one Friday evening. "We could share, and joke about crime scenes. It was easy for me to talk about my day with him and vice versa. Then, we both love old movies. A lot of our dates consisted of watching them.

"but then he worked too much?"

"yeah. Once I had to stay at his place for a while, because mine was getting fumigated, and he started avoiding me. Anyway, that's all in the past. I gotta focus on the future."

"How's it going with the custody battle?"

"The hearing's coming up soon."

"I hope it works out well for you"

Thanks"

98789798798

"Don! Doug's been injured" Bri called Don's cell, one Saturday as he and Robin had lunch.

"What? Where is he?"

Bri told him the name of the hospital."I'll be right there!" Don, with Robin, rushed to the hospital. They met with her in waiting room near the ER

"Doug was at Aaron's house, and the two were trying to do skateboarding tricks." Bri, looking stressed, explained. "Doug has a broken arm, and a twisted ankle. Aaron broke his arm too"

"Where are they?"

"Inside" Bri pointed to where patients were being treated. "Doug's with Aaron and his parents."

The trio went into the ER itself, full of people in scrubs running around, phones ringing, patients in differing conditions laying in bed, sitting up, or protesting. Finally, they found Doug, in a wheelchair, sitting next to Aaron, and his parents.

"Hey buddy" Don kneeled in front of Doug, after greeting Aaron's parents. "How are ya feeling?"

"My arm hurt alot, but the doctor gave me some medicine" Doug said in the relaxed way of those under the influence of pain medication. "They're gonna put the cast on soon."

"They already did the X rays?" Robin asked.

"Right after I got here" Bri nodded.

"That was quick" Don said.

"It's a private hospital."

Eventually, they were all able to go home. The married couple, after getting the pain killers for Doug and renting some DVDs for him, went to Bri's Montebello apartment.

"I got you something you might like" Don said, getting out a DVD. "The three stooges!"

As Doug laughed at the antics of The Three Stooges in the living room, Don had a talk with Bri.

"Where were Aaron's parents, when those boys were doing dangerous stunts?" Don asked.

"Aaron's nanny was watching them while they played in the back yard." Bri explained. "But then she had to go inside for just one minute. That's all it takes. I've met this nanny; she's usually pretty responsible.

"I'm thinking maybe Doug could invite Aaron over, when he's at my and Robin's house?"

"Sure. You could do that." Bri said

09809809809809

"You had some news for us?" Don asked, sitting next to Robin asked Diana at her office, a couple of weeks later.

"As you know, the PI found out that Ms. O'Brian was dating one of her brother's co stars" Diana began.

"Yeah so?" Don didn't care about who Bri dated as long as they stayed away from Doug.

"Ms. O'Brian's boyfriend was arrested yesterday for punching a reporter."

"This could help our case, even though her boyfriend has no contact with Doug?" Robin asked.

"It points to violent behavior. It could call to question her judgment." Diana explained "Judges have lots of leeway..."

Don's cell rang, and with a groan, he answered it. Upon hanging up, he said, "I gotta go, but we'll talk soon"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later, Alan went to Bri's apartment to visit his grandson, who was going to be in a cast for a few weeks. Doug was working on homework at the small dining table, as Alan, greeting Bri politely, came in.

"Granpa!" Doug looked up with a big smile on his face. His twisted ankle prevented him from getting up.

"I was in the neighborhood, and thought I'd stop by"

"I'm doing some homework right now," Doug said..

"Would you like something to drink or eat?" Bri asked Alan.

"No thanks" Alan said, sitting next to him. "What are ya working on?"

"Math"

"Do you like math?"

"Not really. I like reading better"

"Do you need some help?" Alan offered.

"No. My teacher gives too much math homework" the boy complained.

"It's for your own good" Bri tried to assure him, as she graded papers across from him. "You'll thank her later."

The boy just frowned, and continued with his homework.

"You know Doug, if you need some help in the math stuff, I'm sure Charlie would help you," Alan offered**.**

"Okay" Doug said.

"I'll leave you to your homework" Alan told him, but then whispered to Bri "I'd like to have a word?"

"okay" she nodded, and the two adults went to the kitchen.

"We need to talk about this situation"

"Alan, please! My lawyer told me not to talk about the case with anyone"

"But you can listen"

Bri sighed. "I thought we had a truce. You can come over, and we wouldn't talk about this"

"Doug's going to be entering adolescence very soon."Alan warned. "It's essential that now, he starts bonding with Don, so that both of you can be parents to him. When Charlie went to Princeton at the age of thirteen, my wife had to raise him alone because I needed to be here to work. She struggled so much! Boys need their father."

"Alan.."

"Think about what I said" Alan told her, said goodbye to Doug, and left the apartment.

09809809809

That Thursday, Don's lawyer called him at his cell, as he wrote a report at his cubicle.

"Ms. O'Brian's lawyer has made a possible offer to settle out of court."

"What kinda offer?"

"Two weekends and a week a month, plus six weeks in summer"

"Tell the lawyer to make it two weeks a month and six weeks in summer, and I'll consider it."

"Will do"

"And I also want equal say in Doug's life and health" Don added.

"Fine"

0980980800

Meanwhile, Doug and Aaron moped at the main office, crutches by their sides. They hated being inside while others were playing at recess.

"We could go camping at my house this weekend" Aaron suggested. "We'll pitch a tent in the backyard, and watch DVDs."

"It's my weekend with my Dad and step mom." Doug pointed out. "Maybe you could come?"

"I'll ask my parents" Aaron said.

Thankfully, Don had met Aaron's parents a few times , so the child was able to stay. After dinner,Don, using an old tent of Alan, set up a camp for them at his and Robin's backyard.

"What do you guys plan to do?"

"Watch DVDs" Doug said. "Aaron has his own DVD player."

"What DVDs will you be watchin' "

"Dunno" Doug said. "He's got lots"

"Yeah I do" Aaron shifted uncomfortably.

"Let me see what you've got" Don insisted.

Reluctantly, Aaron showed him all the DVDs he bought.

Don looked at them, in surprise. "Friday the 13th? Psycho? .." Don kept looking at various DVDs. "None of these are appropriate"

"They're my brother's" Aaron admitted.

"Put them away" Don said "I'll go find something else for you guys" He gingerly got out of the tent, and started going through his collection in the house.

"Didn't the boys bring some?" Robin asked.

"Aaron did, but they're not movies I want'm to see"

"I don't think you're gonna find something that ten year olds are going to like" Robin suggested "Go to Blockbuster"

"I know I have something" Don insisted, and finally found a unopened DVD.

"It was a Christmas gift a few years ago. Person didn't know better" Don said "And this is a family movie." Soon, he returned to the tent.

"I found you guys something" Don told them, and then warned "You're too young to watch those other movies. They can mess up your mind"

"It looks boring" Doug complained, when he saw the cover.

"Movies don't have to be about blood and gore. Give it a chance"

"Okay Dad" Doug took the DVD from his father, and popped it in.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Finally, the day of the hearing arrived: the attempt at an out of court settlement had failed. On one side, Don sat with his wife and lawyer, while on the other, Bri sat with her lawyer.

"Do you know anything about the judge?" Robin asked Diana

"She just got appointed, and used to work entertainment law" Diana replied.

"Case # 8 Re. Regarding Doug O." a bailiff called out. "Are you ready?"

"Yes" Diana and Michela answered almost in unison.

Soon, the Judge appeared at the had dark hair in a bun, brown eyes, and light skin and was in her mid thirties. The bailiff announced,"Rise up for the honorable Judge Josefina Rodriguez" When she arrived at her chair, everyone sat back down.

Soon, each lawyer gave an opening statement.

"Your Honor" Diana, wearing gray pant suit, began "My client, only a year ago, found out about the existence of the child. Since then, he's done everything he can to be a good father. Now, he is seeking joint custody."

Michaela countered, "My client has raised Doug by herself since his birth. The two are very attached, and joint custody could be detrimental"

"So a DNA test was done?" the judge looked at the file.

"Over a year ago, your honor." Diana said. "My client waited to file the Order to Show Cause for joint custody to allow time for the child to get to know him."

"That's reasonable." the Judge nodded. "I'm going to appoint a custody evaluator, and we'll all meet in six weeks"

A court date was set,and everyone was dismissed.

"That was quick" Don muttered.

9809809809809

Don and Robin cleaned their house from top to bottom, in anticipation of the custody evaluator. Finally, she came on a Friday when Doug was at the house around six in the evening. Both of them had gotten out of work early, picked up Doug from school, and made a simple casserole.

Before the woman came,Doug asked, "Why does the judge need this lady to come to our house?"

"Well, Doug, the judge is helping your mother and I decide whether you should stay here half time instead of just weekends." Don explained. " Miss Brine is helping the Judge do that."

"Oh.."

"You wanna spend more time with me, doncha little buddy?" Don asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, you gotta make a good impression then."

"Okay"

"We need you relaxed, but on your best behavior, can you understand that?"

"Yes Dad"

Soon, she arrived. She had light blonde hair, and hazel eyes.

"I'm Brenda Brine, the custody evaluator" she introduced herself. "I'll be observing you"

"Why don't I give you a tour of our home,while dinner finishes ?" Robin offered.

"That would be fine" the woman nodded, and followed Robin.

9798798798

The custody evaluator watched them eat dinner, and play a game of UNO. Thankfully, Don did not get a call from work. The three of them noticed her making notes. Eventually, around Doug's bedtime, she left.

Brenda Brine visited Bri's apartment during the week and saw Bri help Doug with his homework after dinner and left around nine.

8997989879

"You're birthday's coming up, Doug," Don smiled at his son over a breakfast of pancakes one Saturday morning. "What would you like?"

"I wanna got to a No Face Value concert, with Aaron," Doug replied. "And front row seats. They're gonna play in LA next month."

"I dunno, buddy, you're a little young to be going to a concert," Don said.

"Sarah got to go to a Hannah Montana concert," Doug argued. "and she got front row seats."

"That's different," Don pointed out. "Hannah Montana seems to be geared towards teens and kids your age."

"But Dad! No Face Value has great music! Hannah Montana stinks."

"I'm sorry buddy, but you're too young" Don made his decision.

"Dad!" Doug protested.

"When you're a little older I'll consider letting you go to a concert" Don promised, but the boy just picked at his pancakes.

Don sighed inwardly, but knew he had to be firm. "That's my final answer, buddy"

"Okay..." Doug said reluctantly, and then changed the subject. "I need ADD medicine"

"What?"

"It can be hard to pay attention" Doug said.

"That's normal, you're a kid" Don said.

"I'll get better grades"

"You already get good grades" Don said.

"I could get even better ones." Doug said "Sam says the medicine helps him at school."

"Look, Buddy, if you have ADD, it's manageable." Don said. "I'm not gonna give you medicine you don't need"

"But I do!"

"You can't expect magic pills to make things easier, buddy." Don warned. "Now finish your breakfast. You've got a game today"

9080980980909

"I don't know about that school" Don told Robin after Doug went to bed. They talked in their room. "It's too soon for Doug to be under pressure"

Don's cell rang before Robin could say anything. Sighing he answered it, and soon closed the phone. "I gotta go"

8009809

"Where's Dad?" Doug asked as he watched TV, while eating cereal and noticed that his father had not appeared.

"He had something urgent to attend to at work." Robin explained.

"Oh." Doug pouted.

"Why don't you invite Aaron over? We could pick him up?"

"Okay!"

"And I'll take you guys to have some ice cream!"

"Yay!"

890980

The two boys practiced their guitars, a new passion of theirs. Robin worked with discordant chords in the background.

"What did you dad say about the concert?" Aaron asked in between songs.

"He said no" Doug frowned.

"That sucks"

"Yeah." Doug had an idea "We should have a band"

"Yeah!"

"We need a drummer though." Doug pointed out.

"Yeah"

Suddenly, the ground started to shake.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Quickly, the two boys and Robin darted under the kitchen table. The three of them held their hands behind their necks. The noise was deafening and shaking felt so violent and seemed to last an eternity, but finally after 5 minutes, it gradually stopped. Tentatively, the trio got out from under the table.

As the boys ran around making sure everything was okay, Robin's cell rang; it was Don.

"How are you guys?" he asked worriedly. He wished with every fiber of his being that he could be home to make sure his family was okay.

"We're fine. How about you? Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine. Could you please put Doug on the phone?" Don requested.

Robin passed the phone to Doug, who had just run up with Aaron behind him.

"Hey Buddy. You okay?" Don asked, letting out a breath he did realize he was holding in.

"Yeah, it was kinda scary, but we're okay dad."

"I'm glad, just be careful okay? There could be aftershocks."

"Okay, I will."

"I gotta go, but I'll be home as soon as I can to take you home"

"Okay."

Bri frantically called as well, and was assured when Doug answered the land line.

"You alright honey?"

"Yeah mom. we got under the table like they taught us at school. Robin made sure we were okay."

"Oh thank God! Okay, I'm leaving now and I'll be over there in a few minuted to pick you up."

"But Mom I'm here till six. Dad is going to bring me and Aaron home," Doug protested.

"I'll feel better if you are with me, sweetie," Bri replied, keys jangling as she left the house.

"Come on mom! I'm not a little baby! I'll be fine!"

"You'll see your dad again soon enough. I'll be there in a few minutes; make sure you're ready to go."

89798798798

Don, while at a crime scene, got a call from his lawyer.

"I finally got the custody evaluator's report!" she told him.

"What's it say?" Don wanted to get to the point.

"Essentially, that Doug would be fine in either environment."

"Great!"

"There's still a ways to go," Diana warned. "But this is a start."

"When can I see the report?" Don asked.

"You can come by my office anytime to pick it up."

"Thanks" Don said his goodbyes and hung up.

Then, he called Robin, to tell her the good news. "The Custody evaluator said Doug would be fine in either home! We've got a chance!"

"That's wonderful." Robin smiled.

"I gotta go, but we'll celebrate later" Don promised, and said goodbye.

098098009

Doug played his used electric guitar in front of Alan, Charlie, Amita, Robin and Don at the Craftsman living room. Everyone clapped afterward.

"You've progressed," Alan said "You know, your grandmother Margaret had musical talent too. She played piano."

"Really?" Doug asked.

"Yeah."

"I like the guitar better." Doug said. "I'm gonna have a band with Aaron."

"What does he play?" Alan asked.

"Guitar. We need a drummer. No one in my class plays one"

"You could see if anyone in the school plays it," Don suggested.

"I guess..."Doug shrugged.

"Why don't you play another song?" Alan suggested. Charlie groaned inwardly.

"Okay." Doug did so.

9879879798

During next court session, the two lawyers called on witnesses. At one point, Alan was on the stand, being cross examined.

"Is it true that, you brought a digital camera to the games?" Michela asked.

"Of course. Doug's my grandson. I want to have pictures of his doing something he loves," Alan replied.

In between sessions, Diana called Don on the phone.

"I think we should use our Ace," she advised.

"Is she still with him?" Don asked.

"According the the PI, they haven't been out together since the incident. The news media reports say that he's gone to anger management therapy. Keep in mind they could be deciding to lie low in order not to damage her case."

"Go for it" Don decided.

Finally, for Diana, Bri was on the stand. After being questioned by her own lawyer, it was Diana's turn.

"Are you dating anyone?" she asked Bri.

"Objection!" Michela stood up.

"Counsel what relevance does this have?" The judge asked Diana.

"It'll be apparent very soon, Your Honor," Diana replied.

"Overruled" the judge reluctantly said to Michela's consternation. "Answer the question"

"I was, but we broke it off."

"Why was that?"

"Because of a lapse in judgment on his part."

"What kind of lapse in judgment?"

"He punched someone in the face," Bri said in almost a whisper.

"You dated someone with anger issues?"

"I didn't know he had them"

"You dated someone for a while, and couldn't tell if he has anger issues?"

"He hid them well." Bri said lamely.

Soon, Bri's it as Bri's lawyer's turn, and he tried to spin the incident.

"Did you have any indication of your boyfriend's anger issues?"

"No. He always treated me with respect."

"Did you ever introduce him to Doug?"

"No"

After a few more questions, Bri was allowed to go back to her seat. Soon, it was Don's turn. After Diana asked a few questions, Michela started her cross examination.

"Don, how many of Doug's little league games have you attended?"

"I honestly don't know," Don admitted.

"Try 8 in the past season" she said, a little too snooty.

"Objection!" Diana stood up. "My client's job prevents him from attending every game."

"Sustained." the judge said.

"Did you attend the last back to school night?"

"I talked with his teacher." Don answered.

"Answer the question."

"No" Don admitted.

"Why?"

"I got called to a crime scene, but my wife went for me."

More questions went along the same vein, and then it got trickier.

"Were you ordered to take psychiatric counseling by the FBI?" Michaela asked.

"It was a routine thing" Don tried to shrug it off. "I had just gotten off a hard case."

"What was so hard about the case?" Michaela persisted.

"I was forced to shoot someone" Don lied, as he had killed Hoyle.

"Was it your first time?"

"No, but it's never easy." Don replied.

"How many guns do you have?" Michaela asked.

"Three," Don answered.

"Where do you keep them?"

"Two are locked up, and the third is on my dresser," Don said. "I've talked to Doug about not touching my gun under any circumstances. He's not even allowed to go into my room when I'm not there."

Finally after all the witnesses were questioned by both sides, the judge came to a decision.

"This child, unlike many I seen go through my court, has more than enough people who love him. Both parents seem able to provide a good, stable home environment. Agent Eppes has an irregular schedule, due to his line of work. However, he has a good support system that includes, his wife, brother, and father. He's making great strides in balancing his work and son. Missing the occasional event does not a bad parent make. I will grant joint custody with two consecutive weeks per parent, and equal say in every aspect of the child's life. Court is dismissed." she banged her gavel.

Robin hugged Don, and grinning, he in turn thanked Diana.

"It's all in a days work," she said.

On the other side, Bri put her face in her hands.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

09809809809890089

"We need to talk" Don called Bri on evening after Doug had gone to bed.

"About?"

"Doug's school," he said simply.

"He's going to graduate next year."

"I want a say in which one he goes to when he graduates from Rosemead Academy."

"You're not paying for it"

Don retorted. "Neither are you."

"Touche," Bri said.

"Well, now I want to get involved." Don said. "

"Fine. I'll need you to try and make the interviews!" Bri warned "Okay? Call in sick if you have to!"

"I'll see what I can do," Don promised. "Let's meet for lunch with Robin."

90809809

The three met for lunch, at a Chinese restaurant one Wednesday afternoon.

"You know what Doug asked me for one time?" Don began the conversation as they looked at menus.

"Front row seats to a No Face Value concert?" Bri asked, a slight smile on her face.

"Besides that?"

"What?"

"ADD pills"

"ADD Pills??"

"He was worried about doing well in school, and saw other kids using it."

"I didn't think I'd encounter that so soon..." Bri shook her head.

"Well you have. He's under too much pressure."

"It's just that graduation is around the corner, and he's gotta apply for another school."

"He needs time to be a kid, ya know?"

"He does have time to be a kid," Bri argued. "He's in little league, has guitar lessons, plays with his best friend...."

"Well, maybe together we can find a school that's academically excellent, while allowing him to be kid," Robin suggested.

0980980809

**About a year or so later  
**

Don called Bri

"When were you gonna tell me that you were gonna take Doug to Europe?"

"Soon."

"So it's serious with this guy?"

"Yes it is. ."

"I'll need an itinerary"

"Of course, and he'll call you every night"

"Good."

5353534535353

As the time of the trip came nearer, Don gave Doug about two hundred dollars for the trip.

"Thanks Dad!" Doug smiled.

"It's not gonna stretch as far as you think" Don said. "So spend it wisely. Get something for Robin, Grandpa, Uncle Charlie and Aunt Amita"

"I will"

"Stay close to your mother and her boyfriend" Don warned.

"Okay, Dad."

"Call me every day. Tell your mother that I'll reimburse the calling costs"

Finally, the day of the trip came. Don, Robin, Charlie, and Alan went to see Doug off.

"It's gonna be long summer without him" Robin remarked.

09809809089098

Doug called every day, telling Don of the day's events.

Finally, for Don, Doug arrived home safe and sound, and with a surprise announcement upon meeting with Don and Robin. "Frank and Mom are getting Married! We're going to Vegas on Saturday"

"Is that right?" Don asked.

"Yep" Bri smiled, holding Frank's hand. "He proposed to me in London."

"Congrats!" Robin said.

80809089

The next time Don went to pick Doug up, he saw a police detective come out of Bri's apartment. Curious, and concerned, he asked her about it.

"What's going on?"

"The detective had a few questions for Frank" Bri tried to hide her nervousness.

"What kind of questions?"

"Routine questions. I'll call Doug. He's in his room." Bri went to go get him. Soon after, Frank came out of the bathroom.

"Frank? I need to talk with you." Don told him.

"About?" Frank had coffee colored hair, was clean shaven and was a few years younger than Bri.

"Why a police detective would wanna talk to you?"

"I've got a past" Frank admitted.

"Does Bri know this?"

"Yes."

"What kinda past do you have?"

"Burglary, but I did my time, and reformed."

"Bri believes you?"

"She was mad at first, but after some thinking, she believed me."

Just then, Doug came out of his room.

"Hey Dad! I'm ready!"

"Let's go" Don said, giving Bri a 'We gotta talk' look.

90809809

Bri's dating a criminal!" Don told Robin that night in bed.

"A criminal?"

"Burglar. Says he's reformed." Don added. "I don't want my son living with a criminal!"

"Have you looked up his record?"

"yeah. He was caught doing a B and E, and was jailed for it." Don said.

"Who knows how many other crimes he's done?" Robin mused.

"yeah. I'm gonna have a talk with Bri" Don said, "She's gonna have to choose between Doug, and her boy toy"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Bri and Don had lunch some days later to talk about the issue.

"Don, look," Bri began, "Frank's s got a job, and is a good man."

"That doesn't mean anything"

"Yes it does!"

"We have no way of knowing how reformed he is!"

"I know him pretty well, Don"

"I've met people, who were married to murderers and didn't even know it!" Don argued, and then threatened "Either you throw Frank to the curb, or I'll take you to court for sole custody of Doug"

"Don! Don't be unreasonable!"

"That's my final offer." Don got up from the table, and started to walk away "I'll see you in court."

0980980990

"You can hold anything against her" Diana told Don and Robin when they next met with her and explained what Don had found. "It's going to be a little nastier than last time."

"We can take it." Robin assured her.

"Good" Diana replied. "Let's get started."

890980909

"Damn him!" Bri seethed as she showed the papers to appear at court to her new husband. They talked in the modest living room, as Doug showered. "Custody trials are horrible! The lawyers put everything under a microscope!"

" My former parole officer will happily testify, as will my boss."

"That's a start. I'll have to borrow more money from my brother" Bri said. "It's hard enough doing joint custody. I can't lose my son!"

Frank comforted her with an arm around the shoulder.

After dinner, Bri decided to tell Doug the situation, but without revealing Frank's past, or bad mouthing Don.

"Your father and I are going to discuss with a Judge whether, since you're older, you should spend even more time with him" she told the boy.

"Why?"

"Your father feels that as you get closer to manhood, you'll need to be near a male authority figure more often"

"Doesn't Frank count as one?"

"He could..."

"I like things the way they are" Doug declared.

"Really honey?"

"Yeah. I'll tell Dad"

080980909809

"Dad, I like things the way they are" Doug told Don the next time the boy was over. "Cancel the meeting with the judge. I've got two male authority figures."

"It's not that simple."

'What do you mean, Dad?"

"What did you mother tell you about the meeting with the judge?"

"That you wanted me to be with you more time so that I could have a male authority figure, but Frank is one too."

"Buddy, there is stuff that, well, your mother didn't mention."

"Like what?"

"Well, Frank made some mistakes in his past."

"What kind of mistakes?"

"He burglarized a house, and went to jail for it." Don decided to tell the boy the truth.

"Really?

"He's not the role model I want for you."

"He's a great guy!" Doug protested.

"He's a criminal!" Don emphasized. "An ex con!"

"Why would mom let him live with us?"

"She believes that he has reformed, I have my doubts" Don said diplomatically.

"Mom would never let a bad person into our lives." Doug argued. "Maybe he used to be a burglar, but now he changed."

"Sometimes people can fool others" Don tried to explain.

"Mom says she's got special instincts to let her know when something or someone is dangerous for me."

"Sometimes, that instinct can go haywire."

"Haywire?"

Don's phone rang. Sighing, he answered it. "Eppes?" He listened, hung up,and told the boy, "I gotta go, but we'll talk about this later."

Just when Don was able to come home, about a day later, Doug looked distraught.

"Mom's missing!" he told him.

"Missing?"

"I keep trying to call her all day but she doesn't answer or call me back."

"Have you talked to Frank?" Don asked.

"Yeah. He says that he hasn't seen mom either, but that the cops won't look for her yet. Can't you do something?"

"I'll talk to Frank"

"Do it now!" Doug demanded "It's Sunday. He'll be home."

"sure" Don called Frank's cell, which Bri had given.

"Hello?"

"It's Don. Have you seen Bri?"

"Not all Day. I've called her friends, and the cops, but they say its too soon. She was doing an article on human trafficking for a woman's magazine. Bob has contacted a PI to look into it."

Days passed, and Bri did not appear. Doug refused to go to school.

"I wanna help look for her!" Doug demanded for the third morning in the row, still in his pajamas.

"The police are doing everything they can." Don tried to assure him "And you Uncle has a PI on the Job too."

"Why aren't you helping the cops?"

"Because your mother and I use to date, so I'm not allowed." Don said.

"Uncle Bob is offering a reward for information, and is having his assistant put up posters."

"Your mother would want you to go to school."

"That's not true!"

"Go get dressed" Don, looking at his watch, already dressed, ordered.

"I'm not going to school until we find mom."

Don and Robin looked at each other. How could they tell the boy that the more time passed, the less likely Bri's being alive was?

"Doug" Don put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "We all have jobs to do. Yours is to go to school."

"But my mom is missing!!"

Don decided that Doug had to be told the truth. He took a deep breath before he began, "Buddy, sit down. We need to talk." The boy sat down reluctantly.

"Doug, I've seen a lot of cases of missing persons." Don began. He paused for a moment, his eyes leaving his son. "The more time passes, the less likely it is that they are alive."

"Mom could be dead?" Doug asked.

"I'm sorry Buddy. But it's a possibility."

"What if someone kidnapped her because they know Uncle Bob is rich?" Doug was in denial.

"There would be a ransom note buddy." Don explained quietly.

"Aaron told me about this lady trapped in some nut's tool shed for like twenty years" Doug said. "Couldn't that have happened to mom?"

"Those cases are rare, buddy." Don told him gently.

"Mom's out there!" the boy said stubbornly. "We gotta find her!"

"Buddy, you need to face the possibility that maybe she might not be found alive, or at all."

"No! She's alive!"

"I don't have court until tomorrow. I could take the day off," Robin offered, feeling sorry for the boy.

"Do that.I'll come by later." Don relented, and turned to the boy, "You don't have to go to school, but have Aaron get today's homework for you"

"I wanna help!"

"You can stand by the phone?" Don suggested. "In case someone calls with updates."

"Okay!"

"And you can work on your homework while you do that." Don wanted to keep the boy's routine as much as possible.

9798798

Later, the two detectives working Bri's case came to see him in front the building where he worked.

"We were just told that you and Ms. O'Brian were in a custody dispute." One of them, a woman in his late twenties remarked. She wore a dark blue pantsuit.

"Yes. I was concerned because her new husband had a record." Don replied.

"We know. A B and E."

"I didn't want that kind of role model for my son."

"It would have been the second time you two were in court." the other detective, with a blonde goatee said. "I've been divorced. Custody cases are hard, and expensive."

"But worth every penny." Don said.

"How was the court case going?"

"My lawyer had just filed the papers, we haven't even had a hearing yet."

"Where were you the weekend of her disappearance?"

"I spent most of it at work."

"Well, we'll be in touch, Agent Eppes." the goateed detectived told him, and he left with his partner.

Don sighed, and called his son.

"Anything new, Buddy?" he asked.

"Uncle Bob put a video in Youtube, and got a friend of his to put Mom on the news!" Doug replied.

"That's good."

"I'll email you the link to the Youtube video. It's also on his website." Doug said.

"Send it right over."

"Okay."

"Good job, Buddy."

0980809090

Don, for his son, decided to watch the youtube clip.

It had Bob sitting on a director's chair, with a lavender background, and him talking.

"I'm Bob O'Brian. You probably know me from my role as Tim Perth in Santa Barbara. Today, however, I play another role; that of a very worried brother. Some days ago, my sister, Brianna O'Brian." Bob put up a recent picture of Bri. "went missing while doing a writing assignment for a magazine. I am offering one hundred thousand dollars, for anyone with information leading to her location. No questions asked. She's got a twelve year old boy, who misses her terribly. If you know anything please call the LAPD missing persons division at 213-555-2376 or at 310-225-4444. Thank you." With that the message ended.

Don saw the comments, and noticed a lot of sympathy and well wishes for Bob.

Time passed and there was no word. Nothing. Moreover, Don received another visit from the police.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

It was the same two detectives, and they met with Don in the same place.

"How did the last custody battle go for you?"

"I won." Don said simply. "I got joint custody."

"Ms. O'Brian's lawyer says it was luck."

"Of course she would."

"Think about it. You're probably like us. Working all sorts of hours."

"The Judge didn't seem to mind."

The two detectives ask Don a few more questions, and then left, informing him that he was a 'person of interest' and not to leave town.

9089009089

Soon, Alan frantically called

"I was at the store for my lunch break. You're in the tabloids!"

"What?"

"There are a pictures of you,Bob, Bri, and her new husband. The headline is " Husband and Ex suspected in disappearance of actor Bob O'Brian's sister. It's in a small corner of the front page."

"Any pictures of Doug?" Don asked worriedly

"Let me see" Alan flipped through the newspaper like tabloid. "Yes."

"Aww no!." Don groaned.

"Have there been reporters at your house?" Alan asked.

"A couple, from entertainment magazines and TV shows."

Alan skimmed the article. "Says that the custody dispute makes you a suspect."

"Actually, I'm a person of interest." Don said, hoping that it would sound better to Alan

"That's doesn't make me feel any better." Alan remarked, and continued with his summary. " It also says that Frank and Bri were heard fighting by their neighbors, and that police tend to look at the husband in these cases anyway. "

"Yeah."

"So the cops have been questioning ya?"

"yeah, but it's routine." Don tried to shrug it off.

"Maybe you should get a lawyer?" Alan suggested with concern.

"I'll be fine. It's Doug that we've gotta worry about." Don tried to assure his father.

89898989

Two days later, Don received a call from Doug's school.

"The Headmaster would like to speak with you about your son's behavior" the secretary told him.

"I'll be right there." Don left work, and soon arrived at the school. He saw Doug sullenly sitting at a desk at one side of the main office.

"Mr. Eppes?" The headmaster, a middle aged woman came out of her office. She shook his hand. "I'm Mrs. Barnes, the Headmaster." The two went into her office.

"Doug hit another student with a lunch tray" she began once they sat down.

"A lunch tray?" Don repeated.

"Apparently, the argument was about his mother."

"She's been missing for some time." Don said, having explained this to Doug's teacher."No one has found a trace of her."

"That's can't be easy for anyone, especially a child." the headmaster said.

"Look, he's usually a good hearted kid." Don said.

"Have you considered therapy for him?"

"He's been going twice a week" Don replied.

"Good. I won't suspend him this time, though you can take him home for the rest of the day. I'll have someone get today's homework from the teacher."

"Thank you" Don said.

Doug didn't notice his father, until the latter was next to him and said, "Let's go, Buddy".

"Dad?"

"The Headmaster called me." Don said. "We'll talk in the car."

Once in the car, Don asked, "Why did you hit someone on the head with a lunch tray?"

"He said that his dad said that you killed mom to get 'full custody'. I told him that it wasn't true and to shut up. He wouldn't listen. I got mad" Doug tried to explain.

"I appreciate your defending me, but that is not the way to resolve an argument." Don said. "You could have gotten suspended."

"Aaron said that you and Frank were on TV." Doug sighed.

"I'm so sorry buddy! It's just that when a woman is missing, the police often look at their husbands and ex boyfriends first." Don half lied. "And you know news programs like to exaggerate things to get more viewers."

"yeah....."

"Go do your homework." Don suggested gently when they arrived home.

"Alright. Uncle Bob told me that he's setting up a center to take tips from people about mom. I wanna help!"

"Maybe on the weekends?"

"Fine." the boy said halfheartedly and went to do his homework.

908098

Some days after Doug returned to school, Don received another call from the school, and had to return.

The headmaster spoke to Don, "Doug threw a milk carton at someone"

"Why?"

"Apparently, it was again about his mother. Another child told him that she ran away. "

"Kids can be so cruel" Don said.

"I'm afraid he'll have to be suspended." Ms. Barnes said."For two days."

"Can you blame him? He's going through a hard time." Don tried to fight for his son.

"I'm sorry, but he's already been given a chance."

Annoyed, Don went to get his son.

"Come on buddy. Let's go" Don said.

"Okay...." The boy, not able to look his father in the eye, said.

In the car, Don began, "The headmaster told me what happened. You've been suspended."

"Mike said that my mom ran away to have fun."

"I know, but did throwing a milk carton at him solve anything?"

"No." the boy admitted.

90909090

One fateful evening, Bob's assistant called.

"They've found Bri's remains" she said somberly. "some scuzzball involved in Bri's story gave the information in exchange for leniency. One of the human traffickers did it.."

"At least we've got some closure" Don said. "I'll tell Doug." After hanging up, he put his thoughts together, and felt sorry for Bri. While they hadn't been on the best of terms, he boded no ill will. First, he whispered the news to Robin, who worked in the dining room table.

"Oh no!" she whispered, looking at Doug, who watched television.

Reluctantly, Don sat next to Doug on the couch, turned off the television, and began"I have news about your mother"

"What? Did they find her?" the boy asked anxiously.

"Yes and No."

"Huh?"

"Buddy, as you know, your mother sometimes wrote for magazines"

"So?"

"She was doing an article on human trafficking. Do you know what that means?"

"yeah yeah.. mom told me." the boy said impatiently.

"She got too close to the bad people who do it, and they...didn't let her live." Don put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Cops found her body."

"No! No!" the boy shook his head. "Not mom!

"I'm so sorry, buddy"

Doug just sat there numbly his head hanging down as tears fell. Don put his arm around his son, trying to comfort him. Doug buried his head into his fathers chest.

0980908

Doug, in shock, did not shed a tear, on the day of the funeral, as he halfheartedly got dressed and picked at his breakfast of eggs and toast.

"You gotta eat something, buddy." Don quietly advised.

"I'm not hungry."

9809809

The funeral was a simple affair, with few people attending. The gray casket stood closed in front of the pews at the chapel of the mortuary. Bob, Frank, and some friends of Bri gave Eulogies, while Doug stared into space. The preteen didn't really acknowledge the people who gave their sympathy to him. His world had been shattered to be pieces. After a while, he told Don

"I wanna go home."

"Don't you want to say goodbye?"

"No." Doug couldn't bear the thought of his mother being in the coffin.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"What about the burial?"

"I just wanna go home"

"Okay buddy. Let's say goodbye to your uncle."

90809890089

At home, Doug sat on the couch.

"Buddy, I know it's hard, but I think you should start going to school next Monday. "

" Leave me alone."

09809809098

Soon, Alan came by for a visit.

"How's he holding up?" he asked Don, upon coming in.

"Not too well. He insisted on leaving the funeral early,and doesn't want to do anything."

Alan sighed. "Can you blame him?" The older man then sat next to Doug on the couch.

"How are ya doing?" Alan asked him, the boy shrugged. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No."

"Why don't we watch some TV?"

"okay."

Alan turned it on and looked at his grandson, concern etched on his face.

"There's nothing wrong with crying" Alan told Doug.

The boy just stared into space without answering his grandfather.

90800998089

It was in this state the Aaron found Doug when he came over to help the latter catch up.

"I had my Dad's secretary to xerox my class notes."

"Thanks" Doug said automatically.

"We appreciate your efforts, Aaron" Alan told him.

"I'm so sorry about your mom. She was cool." Aaron said. "My parents send their condolences."

9080809089

Don recieved a call from Doug's teacher two weeks after the boy returned to school.

"He either reads, or stares at the walls in class" she told him. "And only does some of his homework. At this rate, he might not pass."

Don felt guilty, with the busy schedules he and Robin had, a babysitter, who was a student of Charlie, had to be hired. Don often came home too late to check the boy's homework. "I'll have a talk with him." Don promised.

"I'll let him make up some of the work, so that he can graduate with his classmates." she offered.

"Thank you."

90090909089089

"What's going on buddy?" Don asked Doug before dinner. "Your teacher says that you read during class, and only do some of your homework. You might not pass sixth grade!"

"I dunno" the boy looked at the floor.

"Look, I know you're going through a hard time, but life goes on. Your mother would want you to do well in school. She knew that education is very important."

"I know."

"Your teacher said that she'd be willing to let you make up some of the work, so you can hopefully graduate with your classmates."

The boy shrugged. "I guess."

"I'm sorry, but there will be no TV or video games until you pull up your grades." Don said firmly, but gently.

"Okay."

Don talked to the babysitter about checking the boy's homework, and making sure that he did it. Moreover, he took the boy for father/son outings as often as possible.

5767650-90-9

Doug, with much effort and help, passed sixth grade by a hair. He, due to grades and behavior had to be enrolled in the public middle school close to Robin and Don's home.

Bob said at one point, "I understand it was a bad year for you, but maybe if you work hard, you can return to private school for eighth grade? Your mother would have wanted it."

"Maybe" Doug said.

Doug still chatted and hung out with Aaron whenever he could. The two, on the weekends practiced their guitars.

"What's public school like?" Aaron asked when they finished a song at Don and Robin's house, one Saturday.

"Crowded" Doug said. "All my classes are jammed packed."

"That means you're less likely to get picked on by the teacher." Aaron pointed out.

"Yeah..."

As they talked some more, Robin suffered from morning sickness.

"You okay?" Don asked, with worry noticing her face, he was watching TV.

"Morning sickness" she replied. "By the way, when you want to tell him?"

"When you're further along." Don said.

"Just in case I miscarry again?"

"I didn't say that." Don quickly told her.

"I don't blame you."

909809809

Aaron and Doug, talked about the possible new team member.

"Let me get this straight." Aaron said. "He's our age, but already goes to college?"

"Yeah. My Uncle was able to get his parents to enroll him at Cal Sci instead of a school back East."

"Kid must be smart."

"And he plays piano! Though he'd be bring a keyboard to practice." Doug explained. "Uncle Charlie says he likes some of the same kind of music."

Soon, a car arrived at the house, and a boy with black hair, dark brown eyes came out, along with a woman. The two got out a yahmaha keyboard from the trunk, along with a stand.

"Hi! I'm Mike." the boy said before setting up the piano. He wore jeans and a shirt with the PI sign on it."

"Hey!" Aaron and Doug said in unison.

"This is my mom" the boy pointed to his mother.

She asked, when the piano was set up "Where are your parents?"

"They're inside." Doug said.

"I'll go say hi" she left them alone.

Mike played a few songs from No Face Value, which pleased Doug and Aaron. They both complimented him.

"Great job!"

"Sounds like the original!"

"I've been playing since I was six." Mike explained. "But I'm only a prodigy in math."

"We just need a drum guy and we'll be golden!" Aaron smiled.

"My keyboard does do sound effects." Mike said.

"Cool."

"So I'm in?"

Doug grinned "Welcome to the band!"

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

The band played for Doug's baby sister's first birthday party, one sunny Saturday. There were young women dressed as fairies, and a general fairy theme, with bright decorations and green tablecloths. The cake, had an aqua green frosting, with a picture of a fairy. It had on it, "Happy Birthday Maggie."

The toddler, who looked like her mother, squirmed in Robin's arms, demanding the freedom to walk around in baby talk.

"Okay. Fine." Robin let her go, but kept on eye out. Don, busy grilling hotdogs, and burger patties, listened to his son play. Bob was nearby.

"I'm so glad Doug's was about to make a come back to private school." the actor remarked.

"Thanks to your support." Don flipped some of the patties.

"Anything for Doug."

98989

Later as the small children from the neighborhood played musical chairs, Doug asked Don "Dad!Can I go to Hawaii with Aaron's family this summer?You'd only have to pay the airfare."

"I was thinking maybe we could do a road trip this summer, with Robin and your sister." Don answered. "I already got the time off approved."

"It's no fun traveling with Maggie!" Doug protested. His face, now with less freckles was longer, while his hair, while still brown was the same texture as Don's. "She cries, and then we have to stop every five minutes because of a diaper change, or having to feed her, or whatever."

"She's a baby, Doug." Don said. "They need more care."

"Come on Dad!"

"Nope. Tell Aaron's parents thanks, but that you're traveling with your family." Don said firmly.

"Fine..."

"It'll be fun!"

Doug, with a sigh, rejoined his band, who now watched the little ones take turns hitting a Tinker Bell shaped pinata.

"What did your Dad say about Hawaii?" Aaron asked.

"He said no."

"That sucks." Aaron said.

"Tell me about it."

09808008

June came, and the whole family after putting the luggage in the car, got in and started for their road trip, which included the Grand Canyon. Maggie was in her car seat, while Doug sat next to her, listening to his IPod. Robin and Don sat at the front. The road trip started off well; the hours passed, and they only stopped to have lunch. Then, it was back on the road. On a lonely stretch of it, the car started making odd noises, waking Maggie. After a quick dinner, Don couldn't get the car to start.

"Damn!" He muttered.

"Could it be the battery?" Robin asked,.

"I just changed it."

"Call triple A" Doug suggested.

"That's not a bad idea." Robin remarked. "We can have the car towed to the nearest mechanic, and stay around here for the night."

908089

They did just that. Thankfully, the car repair only required a day. At the motel, Doug asked, "Can I swim at the pool?"

"Robin and I need you to look after Maggie while we check in" Don said.

"Fine."

Doug watched the toddler walk around, and touch things including a seeing eye dog.

"Leave the dog alone." Doug pulled her away from it. He sat her down on his lap, and started listening to his IPod. Before he knew it, Don was asking, "Where' s your sister?"

"Huh?" Doug frantically looked around. "She was with me a minute ago!"

"Let's go find her." Robin said. They looked everywhere they could in the lobby until they found her, crying because she had tripped on something. Robin picked her up and glared at Doug.

"You need to be more careful." Don told him. "She could've fallen on her head just now."

"She just won't sit still" Doug argued.

"Maggie doesn't know better" Robin countered. "It's up to all of us to watch her."

"Can I go to the pool now?"

"It's late, and there's probably no life guard." Don pointed out. "Maybe tomorrow."

At the pool, the next day, Doug swan back and forth. His mother had insisted on lessons early on. "For your own good" she' d say.

Doug remembered, his younger days, where at Pop Pop's condo, he'd go to the kid's side of the pool, while his mother read.

"I miss you mom" he found himself muttering, and continued to think about her.

Don interrupted his thoughts, holding a phone.

"It's your Uncle Bob" Don said. "He's got something important to tell you."

"Okay." Doug got out of the pool,dried his hands, and got Don's phone.

"Hello?"

"I've got some bad news and good news" Bob began. "The good news is that cops found your mother's killer."

"What's the bad news?" Doug didn't think he'd like it.

"Well, in exchange for snitching on other bad guys, he's avoiding jail and is gonna get protection."

"That's not fair!" Doug exclaimed, as Don moved closer. "He should be punished for what he did to Mom."

"I'm sorry kiddo. "Bob said.

"I gotta go" Doug hung up, too upset to talk.

"What's wrong?" Don asked.

"The Cops are not gonna put whoever...didn't let Mom live in jail."

"What?"

"He's gonna snitch on other bad guys."

"Aw buddy... that's terrible." Don said, and tried to explain. "But not unusual."

"What do you mean?"

"Whoever made this deal hopes that other people won't suffer the same fate as your mother." Don said. He often hated these kind of deals, but sometimes there wasn't a choice, in his view.

"So, I can commit a crime, and get away with it if I have information?" Doug seethed.

"It's not that simple."Don said.

In a huff, Doug returned to the pool.

9080098

At dinner in a diner, Doug moved his food from side to side. Robin, tried to comfort him. "Think of it this way, your mother's death wasn't in vain. She would have wanted as many traffickers as possible to go to jail."

Maggie banged on her little high chair table with a spoon as if to interrupt the silence.

"It's not fair!" Doug repeated, looking up from his plate. "She'd want the bad guy who ....didn't let her live to be punished."

"Bad guys are being punished" Robin said.

"But not that one!" Doug argued.

"That's the price" Robin tried to explained, though Don gave her a look.

Doug stayed quiet for the rest of dinner.

0980990

Later, the couple talked in the shower, as Doug reluctantly watched a sleeping Maggie.

"You can't expect a kid to take the big picture." Don pointed out, as he put soap on himself. "Especially if his mother was killed."

"I was hoping that it would give him comfort to know that his mother's death meant something." Robin said.

Don leaned on the shower wall "I know. Poor Kid..."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

The following fall, school started again. Doug did well, and kept up with his band.

"Dad" he asked one day, at dinner "Can I finally go to a 'No Face Value Concert'?

"When you're seventeen"

"But they could break up by then." he whined.

"Are there rumors about it?" Don asked to make a point.

"No."

"Then don't worry about it."

Doug groaned.

989899

At school, Doug struggled with Math, but managed with Aaron's help.

"....so that's how you find X" Aaron told him over the phone one October evening

"I wish I could skip Math" Doug muttered.

"It's required for college." Aaron reminded him.

"I know..."

898989998998

Doug, at fifteen, got himself a girlfriend, Amanda. They often did homework together. When Robin wasn't looking, the girl offered him an ADD pill.

"Want one?" she asked.

"My Dad said that I can't expect pills to solve my problems."

"It's just one. It'll help you study even better."

"No thanks."

"Your loss. Anyway, Ana's having a party next week. Wanna come?"

"Will her parents be there? I can't go otherwise." Doug warned.

"Yeah!"

989898

As it turned out during the party, which took place in a mansion in a small city call San Marino, parental supervision consisted of Ana's drunken mother giving a slurred welcome and retreating to her room.

Loud music played, at the pool area, and people swam, danced, or ate. Amanda and Doug ate some hot dogs.

"Wanna joint?" Bob, a classmate offered.

"No thanks...." Doug said, but Amanda accepted. She took a puff.

"You smoke that stuff?"

"My sis let me smoke it once or twice. It relaxes me." Amanda answered, returning the joint to Bob.

Doug remembered what his father told him during an important talk _"As you get older,people will be offering you stuff to smoke, inject, and drink. It may seem cool, but will end up bringing you problems if you take them up on their offer."_

"Let's get some punch"

Valentine's Day was around the corner, Doug asked Don what he should get for Amanda.

"I'm thinkin' flowers, some candy she likes" Don replied after some thinking.

"What about a gift card?" Doug asked.

"Doesn't sound very romantic, ya know?" Don said.

"I wanna take her out to dinner, but its so expensive." Doug complained.

"Tell ya what, Robin, Maggie and I will go out, and you can make her something here at the house." Don offered, trusting Doug.

"Really Dad?"

"I'll show you an easy pasta plate you can make." Don promised.

9898989989

Valentine's day came, Don and Robin went out, while Maggie stayed with Alan, leaving Doug alone, to make the romantic dinner.

After the teen couple ate, they watched a chick flick that Doug had rented.

89898989

Before Don knew it, it was time to teach Doug how to drive. After the teenager got his permit, Don tried to teach him.

"Stop! You're going too fast!" were the types of exclamations Doug would receive.

"Maybe I should get lessons from a driving school. That's what Amanda is doing." Doug suggested, during the second lesson.

"Too expensive. Let's try this again."

Eventually, it fell to a more patient Robin to teach him. Thanks to her, he passed the behind the wheel test during the first try. While happy, he resented being sent to do errands.

"That's the price you pay." Don said once, and added. "Robin, and I gotta pay more in insurance because of you."

"Why?"

"It's more expensive to insure young men." Don explained. "Now go to the store, and get what's on the list."

"Yes Dad."

8989898989889

In a hurry, Doug went to the first parking he saw, little noticing that it was a handicapped spot. He got the goods, and upon returning to the car, saw the ticket.

"Damn!" he shouted, and read it. "How could I miss that this was a handicapped spot?" With dread, he called his girlfriend.

"I gotta ticket. Could you lend me some money, so I could pay it without my Dad knowing?"

"How much?"

Doug told her.

"I'm sorry babe, but I don't even have half that in my bank account."

"No Worries." Doug soon hung up the phone, and went home.

"Dad...I got ticket." Doug admitted.

"What?"

"I parked in a handicapped spot." Doug handed it to him.

"Why? The handicaps spots are marked in blue! You can't miss it!" Don scolded. "You were rushing weren't you?"

"Kinda." Doug admitted.

"Why?"

"To get back to my book."

"Your rush is costing me money." Don said. "There will be no using the car for two weeks."

"But Dad!"

"No buts!" Don shut Doug down. "I don't care what you had planned. You'll have to take the bus."

"Yes Dad."

"Let's unload the groceries."

"Okay."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Doug suffered through the two weeks without a car. Thankfully, Amanda still had hers, so they could go out by car rather than bus. Upon getting his driving privileges back, the teenager was very grateful. Eventually, Don found that Doug spent too much time on the phone, talking to Amanda or Aaron.

"Doug, you need to spend less time on the phone." Don told him one evening during dinner. "It costs money, and you have homework."

"But Dad, Aaron helps me with Math." Doug protested. "And Amanda's parents are separating! I gotta be there for her!"

"I'm sorry to hear about her parents." Don said gently.

98989898

Two weeks passed, and Amanda got into a car accident one Sunday afternoon.. Doug rushed to her bedside. She had IVs in her arm, casts on her righ leg, and other medical equipment.

"How are ya baby?" he asked.

"Could be better. Docs say I'm lucky. I broke a leg, fractured a rib, and punctured a lung."

"who hit you?"

"Some turd in a beamer. He must have driven off."

"A hit and run?"

"Yeah."

Just then, a nurse came by to check on Amanda's vitals.

9080809

Doug came to the hospital everyday after school giving Amanda company, and the homework so she wouldn't fall behind. One day, he noticed her staring at one of the young male doctors as the latter spoke with herparents. Annoyed, he confronted her when the three left the room.

"You're crushing on the doc!" he sneered.

"No I'm not!" she got defensive. "You're not gonna be one of those overly jealous guys, are you?"

"Would you be okay with my oogling the doc if she were a woman?" Doug shot back.

"If you were really doing it."

"See?"

"I was looking at him because he was talking about my health, you dummy!"

"I know crushing when I see it."

The two argued some more until Amanda said, "Get the hell out of my room!"

"But.."

"Out!"

Doug reluctantly complied, and went home.

908089

Noticing his demeanor upon returning, Don remarked. "You're home early."

"Amanda and I had a fight." Doug admitted. "She was crushing on a doctor there and wouldn't admit it."

"the wondering eye, huh?" Don said.

"I guess."

"It happens."

90809809

The young couple did not make up until after Amanda got discharged from the hospital.

978979879

Some months after the discharge, Doug noticed that the mole on his stomach grew and changed colors. Shrugging he let it go, though he told his girlfriend about it the next day.

"You should see a doctor!" Amanda exclaimed. "Just in case.

Doug said. "Maybe its from being a teen? Like pimples?"

"I doubt it. Tell your dad, see what he thinks." Amanda suggested.

Doug did just that after dinner when Robin worked; Maggie munched on a banana.

"Let's go to the bathroom so you can show me." Don suggested. Reluctantly, Doug followed his father to the bathroom and showed him the mole.

"What color was it before?"

"Dark brown."

"So it's lighter than before?"

"Yeah."

"I'll make an appointment." Don promised. "You can never be too careful."

"Okay..." Doug sighed.

090909090909

Robin, Don and Doug went to see the pediatrician the following week. As they waited, Don stared into space, getting a feeling of deja vu.

"It'll be fine." Robin whispered to him.

Don whispered back."I hope so."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Finally, the doctor called them in. Don went in with Doug. After the doctor asked a few questions, Doug brought up his concerns, and reluctantly showed the doctor the mole upon request.

The doctor looked at it, and felt it. "I'd like to do a biopsy, just to be on the safe side. It's most likly benign."

"Sure." Don agreed.

The biopsy was done, and all Don and Doug could do now was wait.

09809809098098

Two long weeks later, they went to the doctor again, to get the results.

"Good news! It was benign." the doctor said. "But it was a good thing you brought it to my attention.

"Why did it change color then?" Doug asked.

"Probably has to do with puberty and your hormones."

"That's almost like what I told my girlfriend!" Doug said.

09-0-09-09-09-09

Maggie, Robin, Don, and Doug went out to dinner to Doug's favorite restaurant to celebrate. It was a happy occasion.

"I feel like the luckiest guy alive!" Doug said as they sat down.

"And you should" Robin smiled, and opened a menu.

"Dad, could I have a cell phone?"

"Why do you need one?"

"To keep in touch, especially if something happens." Doug said. "Like if I get kidnapped, or something."

"Kids getting abducted from strangers isn't that common." Don said, teasing "And you want to to keep in touch with Amanda."

"Someone at school could go postal." Doug added, not wanting to admit that he wanted to be able to text or talk to Amanda whenever he wanted.

"Nice try, but no." Don said. "Let's talk about it next year."

TBC

_Sorry the Chapter is kinda short. My muse is fickle :(.  
_


	14. Chapter 14

So, with a sigh, Doug opened the menu, only to decide on his usual: a steak sandwich made with sour dough bread. Don ordered drinks for everyone, and Maggie threw one of her toys on the floor.

With a smile, Robin contemplated the picture.

The End.

**Epilogue**

Doug would graduate from High school with top grades, going to the University of Southern California on a scholarship. Deciding to follow in Robin's career footsteps, he went on to Yale Law School, and eventually became a Assistant US attorney. Maggie decided, to her parents' chagrin, to be an investigative reporter.

0-89-09-09-9-0897986876876

_Author's note_

_ I was going to continue on to Doug's college years, but I changed my mind because I realized that I needed to stick to the original plan for this story ie to show Don adjust to being a father, and to show him helping Doug go through youth's trials, and temptations. Don has already done both, thus going on beyond this point would be dragging a story and stretching it too long, which I've done in other stories. _

_I would like to apologize for the unfinished stories that I have. I have attention deficit disorder, so I often don't plan enough before writing._


End file.
